1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to DC-AC power conversion, and more particularly, to output waveform control for uninterruptible power supplies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) are used to provide continuous power to a load when the primary power source, or mains, fails or is interrupted. Typical loads include computer systems with critical power requirements, but other loads, such as heating/cooling/ventilation systems, lighting systems, and televisions may also be supported by a UPS. One type of UPS is called a standby or off-line UPS. A standby UPS may be configured such that the load draws normally power directly from mains power. When mains power is not available, the load instead draws power from a battery. The standby UPS is typically designed to provide temporary power to the load for anywhere between five minutes and one hour, depending on the amount of power consumed by the load and the charge and capacity of the battery.